geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crawford Bay SAR
The Crawford Bay SAR Mission was a search and rescue mission in the Canadian wilderness in a region of British Columbia known as West Kootenays. It all started when Mr Pineapple crashed a Boeing 777-300ER in Canada due to a hijack by Rocko1993. Gurses prompted a Search And Rescue mission soon after, of which both RCAF and non-RCAF members joined. All passengers were taken to Castlegar, Penticton and then Vancouver. All 354 passengers survived the evacuation to Vancouver. Members Medical: '''AC856, Tundra, A11inM '''Searchers/Rescuers: T1, P6, P8, P9, M12 Transporters: '''Tundra, A11inM, AC856 '''Organisations: RCAF; BRSAR, HM Events (In Chronological Order) *Mr Pineapple crashes a Boeing 777-300ER in the Canadian wilderness after he is hijacked by Rocko1993. *T1 initiates a search. RCAF members P6,8,9; M12; and civilian members AC856, A11inM and Tundra joined the search. **The RCAF volunteered five Twin Otters. Tundra leased two Bombardier CRJ900s - split between A11inM and Tundra. A11inM also used an Embraer Phenom 100 to transport survivors to Castlegar. TH and AC856 used Boeing 737s of unknown origin. *AC856, Tundra and A11inM set up a base at Crawford Bay airport - CAR2. All passengers and crew of the crashed plane were taken there. *The first move was to Castlegar, Canada was made twenty-two minutes after the last person - a pilot - arrives at Crawford Bay. AC856, A11inM and Tundra are the first to arrive at Castlegar - CYCG. The rest follow soon after. *At Castlegar, the injured receive some degree of medical attention. *The group continue on their route to Vancouver. Due to low levels of fuel and better medical service, the SAR group makes a stopover at Penticton , Canada. Here, medical attention is also given. *Just 33 minutes after landing at Penticton , the SAR group takes off once again; this time bound for Vancouver. *42 minutes later, the group arrives at Vancouver. Passengers with injuries are air lifted in helicopters to the nearby hospital. *Routes are booked to major cities San Francisco, Los Angeles, Atlanta, Minneapolis, New York, Boston, Raleigh and Charlotte, as required. *The next day, the Vancouver Attacks are initiated by Rocko1993. He is confirmed FRP. Trivia * The RCAF on GeoFS used the Twin Otter, though slower, for this SAR operation, as the RCAF uses twin otters for SAR in real life as well, due to it's fantastic STOL capabilities. Twin otters now have an RCAF paints chemo option in the aircrafts panel, showing that the RCAF IRL does use the otter for the utility and SAR role. * The Crawford Bay SAR Mission was the first example of Heritage Medical (run by A11inM) and Blue Ridge SAR (run by Tundra) being used. Blue Ridge SAR and Heritage Medical now have a alliance agreement - GeoFS MSAR - making it the first Search And Rescue alliance in GeoFS history. * The two leased Bombardier CRJ-900s will be returned to the leasing company by Blue Ridge Airways' pilots. The leasing company gave Blue Ridge Airways a 35% discount to lease the two aircraft for a total cost of $875,000 USD. * This was the largest SAR mission the RCAF and the GeoFS MSAR ever participated in; as well as the largest in GeoFS history. It was also the must successful, as no lives were lost during the duration of the operation. Maps Category:Events